


His First Year at Hogwarts

by Fabulous_Fanatic



Series: Fate and Decisions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Dark Harry Potter, Evil Dumbledore, Explicit Language, Gen, Good Tom Riddle, Manipulative Dumbledore, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin Harry Potter, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_Fanatic/pseuds/Fabulous_Fanatic
Summary: Albus Dumbledore had claimed that Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived' was living life as a prince but that is no more than a dirty, dirty lie. Harry James Potter was treated worse than a House-Elf at the Dursleys. But at last, he is finally starting his first year at Hogwarts; The School Of Wizardry, much to the Dursley's horror and disappointment.Of course, everyone expected Harry to be in Gryffindor like his parents. And Of course Severus Snape had expected Harry Potter to be an exact replica of his childhood tormentor and bully, James Potter.But what if Harry arrives at Hogwarts, completely the opposite of what everyone expected him to be? And worse, gets sorted into the House of 'Evil'?!? Severus Snape now realised that things are completely different from what he expected when Potter's spawn arrives in Hogwarts. Not only that, but the boy is under his care!How can he ever accept this?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This series contains the usage of:
> 
> Abuse
> 
> Gore
> 
> Murder
> 
> Torture
> 
> and a lot of Violent Chapters.
> 
> If you are triggered by any of these, please don't read the series or any of the stories. 
> 
> Read at your own risk
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely from the author,
> 
> Fabulous_Fanatic

  

* * *

 

   _Someone_ _was crying again and that was all he could hear. He looked up and saw the prettiest woman ever, crying and sobbing as someone walked up behind her. The last thing before everything went black was a flash of green and a scream echoing through the night._

* * *

 

    _Harry James Potter blinked a few times before sitting up, despite his muscles and ribs screaming in pain. 'The bruises are taking quite a while to heal this time,' he thought, frowning. Harry rubbed his forehead to ease up his headache and reached out for his glasses, putting it on. He thought about the dream he just woke up from. It was the same dream again; a woman's crying and the bright flash of green light before ending there. Adjusting it on his nose, he stood up from his mattress as someone pounded on the closet door furiously._

_"GET THE HELL UP, YOU FREAK!!! BREAKFAST ISN'T GOING TO COOK ITSELF!!!"_

_A shrill voice screamed from the other side. It only worsened Harry's headache. The door was then opened, slammed against the walls with a loud 'bang!'. A thin woman with the face looking too familiar of a horse scowls at the scruffy ten-year-old boy in front of her before walking away at the cries of her son demanding for his uniform._

_Harry sighed before walking downstairs, to the direction of the kitchen. He turned on the gas and lit the fire, picking up a pan and a few eggs. He cracked it open and watches the yolk and egg white fall into the pan with a slight hiss. From behind, chairs were pulled from the table and creaking sounds were heard after that. Harry glanced back slightly, making sure not to make it obvious. He sees his whale of a cousin seated on his chair with a brand new uniform, his uncle Vernon Dursley picking up the newspaper and his Aunt Petunia cooing at Dudley's new uniform. It made Harry's stomach churn in disgust and envy._

_When the bacon and eggs were cooked, he served them to the Dursleys and picked up the sponge, washing the pans. Hopefully, the whole family sends Dudley to school so Harry could sneak some food from the fridge and into his mouth. The last time he was fed was about four weeks ago and if it weren't for him sneaking into the kitchen, he probably would've died of starvation. Fortunately, all three of the Dursleys went out, leaving Harry to his list of daily chores._

_With a sigh, Harry quickly fried two eggs a strip of bacon for himself, making sure to finish and not leave a trace of his meal behind. Whilst washing the pots and pans, he looked out of the window in front of him and wonders when can he finally leave this hell._

 


	2. Snakes and letters

              Months passed since the day Harry watched Dudley leave for his brand new school and yet nothing changed in the Dursley household. While Harry was neglected and abused, Dudley was still getting all the attention from his parents. Harry had long ago given up trying to please the Dursleys, knowing that nothing he did will ever please them.

              On June 16th, Harry Potter had woken up to his daily schedule of being screamed at, cooking breakfast, watching the Durlseys eat and washing their plates. The morning went by as usual. It was only when he went out to get the mail that his ordinary day became a bit extraordinary. In the stash of letters that he had just taken out from the mailbox, one of them was addressed to him, which surprised him greatly. Who would send a letter to him?

               Harry quickly folded the envelope and slid it into one of his pockets of his so-called rags of trousers, making sure it can’t be seen by the naked eye. He must not show the Dursleys that there was a letter specifically from him. He enters the house and places the Dursley’s bills on the kitchen counter, knowing that Petunia and Vernon will sort their bills and letters later. At that moment, he had more important matter stashed inside his pockets.

            Harry retreated back into the closet under the stairs and locked the door, turning on his only source of light. The light bulb came to life, lighting up the tiny space. There was only an old mattress on the floor which was much, much smaller than Harry. A thin and old tattered blanket was his only source of warmth. Old and broken toys he stolen from Dudley when he wasn’t looking lined at the end of the cupboard, where the light doesn’t shine. There were a few books there as well, all of them old with one or two pages missing. Various types of cleaning supplies littered around the cupboard, along with a pile of his clothes next to his mattress.

           Harry sat down on his poor excuse of a bed and inspected the letter addressed to him. It was a strange envelope with a red wax seal. On the top right of the envelope was a crest with a four animals on each corners; a lion, a snake, a badger and a raven. His was name written at the back, addressing; 

**_Harry James Potter,_ **

**_The closet under the stairs,_ **

**_Number 4, Privet Drive,_ **

**_Little Whinging._ **

          Harry’s eyes narrowed at the statement written just below his name. _‘Does the sender knows that I live in a closet under the stairs?’_   He thought angrily, fuming. _‘Yet, they did nothing to stop the the Dursley’s treatment?!?’._ Harry pushed away his fury and anger for a minute and opened the letter. Inside were three parchment; one which seems to be an acceptance letter and two which were a list of supplies to be bought. The acceptance letter had written;

 

** HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHRAFT AND WIZARDRY **

**Headmaster:Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chief, Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no longer than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

             Harry blinked in confusion and bafflement. ‘Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry’? ‘OWL’? What did the letter meant by that? He was so confused and it wasn’t like he could just ask the Dursleys what the letter was. He made a decision to never tell the Dursleys about the letter in his hand. They had made it very clear throughout his whole life that anything abnormal is unaccepted in the household. Harry’s last resort was to feign ignorance towards the letter and move on with his life. He’ll have to deal with it on the 31st of July. His only hope is that it won’t be a huge issue.

             The day went by and night came without anything peculiar happening after that. The Dursleys never suspected a thing. On his mattress, Harry couldn’t fall asleep. He was thinking about the letter, his mind racing. Suddenly, it was as if a switch had clicked and the last piece of the puzzle was placed into the picture. _‘No wonder the Dursleys' hated me. Well, that solved the puzzle piece of why weird shit happens around me all the time,'_ Harry thought sardonically, rolling his eyes.

 

The answer was in the piece of paper under his mattress.

 

 He was a wizard.

* * *

 

   

       A week after the acceptance letter had arrived into the Dursleys’ mail, Harry found himself in the car with the Dursleys and Dudley’s friend Piers Polkiss, heading to the local zoo. The Dursleys were celebrating precious Duddikin’s birthday and were only forced to bring Harry with them because he had nowhere else to go. Mrs Figgs, the neighbourhood’s crazy cat lady whose house smelled like cabbages (in Harry’s opinion), was sick and unwell. Plus, the Dursleys will never let Harry alone in their home. Only reluctantly and disappointingly did Vernon and Petunia agree to take Harry along with them, much to Dudley’s immense displeasure.

        The car ride was displeasing to Harry, of course. Dudley and Piers were determined to make his ride a living hell by pinching, kicking and smacking him. Petunia was loudly humming to the music, ignoring whatever is happening at the backseat. Vernon was worse as he could not stop ranting how terrible and horrid his co-workers and boss were to the others in the car. Harry wanted to jump and cry in joy when they arrive at the zoo, glad that he could finally stop Piers and Dudley’s game of ‘Annoy the fuck out of Harry Potter in hopes that he snaps so we could watch him get beaten up by dad’.

        Petunia bought ice-cream at the entrance for Piers and Dudley to enjoy, as the day was warm (and after a tantrum from Dudley). Before the ice-cream vendor could ask Harry what he wanted, he was hurried away by Petunia and Vernon, who looked angry at him. Harry shrugged them off, ignoring their angered looks. They went to look at the tigers, lions and other mammals before going in to the snakes section. Dudley started knocking loudly on the glass of a boa constrictor first, intending to get its attention while Piers looked bored behind him. However, the snake only ignored them, seemingly uninterested at the humans passing. It only continued to laze around under the wood in its case.

          When Dudley and Piers lost interested and left the snake to see the others, Harry came over to take a look. _“Nasssty hairlessssss monkeyssss,”_ a voice hisses. Harry smirks. “Couldn’t agree more, handsome one,” he replies. He had spoken to snakes a lot of times before ad knew that snakes loved to be praised as they are vain creatures. _“You can understand me, human?”_  the snake asked, raising it’s head to get a better look at Harry. “Yes,” Harry replied. It had been quite a while since he had last spoken to snakes. He felt like having a conversation. “Do you have a name?” he asked the snake. _“No. We don’t name ourselves. Perhaps you would like to name, seeing as you can speak my language,”_ the snake suggested.

           Harry thought for a while, thinking of a name. “Perhaps the name Riot will do. My name is Harry Potter,” he said. The snake hissed in satisfaction and nodded in acknowledgement at Harry as he moved to read the details about Riot on the clipboard at the corner of the glass. _“I’ve alwayssss wanted to visit Brazil,”_ Riot hisses. “And I’ve always wanted to get out of the hell-hole I’m at,” Harry replied in sarcasm, not looking up from the paragraphs. _“Perhapsss we do have ssssomething in common, human; Captivity,”_ the snake hissed. Harry chuckled, agreeing to the words.

             A delighted yell came from behind him and he was roughly shoved away, falling onto the floor on his back. “MOM! DAD! LOOK AT THIS SNAKE!!!” Dudley yelled out in excitement, banging roughly against the glass window. Harry growled in anger. His cousin really had no human empathy and basic manners, eve in a public setting. _‘Maybe you could teach him a lesson’,_ Riot spoke to him in a mischievous voice. _‘I heard that humans who speak to snakes has magic. Make the glass disappear. I will be free and your cousin will be scarred for life.’_

        Harry grinned under his breath in agreement. He was a wizard. He had magic. If he tried hard enough, he would be able to make the glass disappear.

        Harry focused on the glass, feeling a bit of heat glowing from the glass. Closing his eyes, he imagined it to disappear. A loud splash jolted him from his thoughts and focus. He opened his eyes and saw Dudley sat up in panic, screaming at the top of his lungs. He was soaking wet. The scream was followed by a horrified Piers which alerted everyone in the area. After that, it was a mass havoc as people were running away from Riot, who was calmly slithering pass Dudley and towards the exit. Some had frozen in fear while parents picked up their children and backed away. Before Riot left, Harry swore he heard him hiss _‘Brazil, here I come. Goodbye, amigosssss’._ He decided that whatever punishment that came after that was worth it, seeing as he had set Riot free.

              Everyone at the scene of disaster was interrogated by the zoo manager, staff and even police officers. When they talked to Dudley, all that they could make out was that Dudley was leaning to close to the glass while watching the snake and fell in when the glass seemingly disappeared. The boa constrictor was not caught, which was fortunate and a relief to Harry. No one could explain how the glass disappeared, as there were no glass shards found at the empty case. No one could explained anything at all except the Dursleys, who were fuming red (Vernon almost a purple, making his face a blueberry) as they left the zoo.

* * *

 

          When the Dursleys arrived home at Privet Drive, Dudley was immediately ushered to take a bath and go to sleep. Petunia accompanied her son upstairs, leaving her husband and nephew alone downstairs. Vernon turned to Harry. His face was turning purple in anger. He seized Harry’s collar and threw him onto the cold, hard floor. Harry swallowed his fear and voice when Vernon took off his belt. “WHAT WAS THAT?!?” Vernon bellowed as he raised his belt, ready to hit Harry. Harry, however, only tried to feign innocence as a way to mock the man. “What was what?” He repeated, trying to sound confused. “YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT! I SAW YOU USING YOUR- FREAK OF A POWERS- ON THE GLASS!” Vernon yelled in reply. He smacked the belt against Harry’s face, leaving a very red welt. “HOW!- DARE!- YOU!- USE!- YOUR!- FREAKINESS!- IN! -PUBLIC?!?!!?” Vernon yelled, belting Harry after each word coming out of his mouth. “DUDLEY COULD’VE BEEN KILLED BY THAT-THAT SNAKE, YOU FREAK!”

               Harry closed his eyes, drowning out the sounds of Vernon’s scream. He knew this speech since the beginning of time. Right now, he just wanted to quickly get over this entire thing and go back into his cupboard to celebrate his successful attempt at using magic. The ‘punishment’ was worth it, as Harry had freed a fellow snake and traumatized his cousin for life.


	3. Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely long wait. I've been procrastinating a lot and I was out of the fandom for a while. It wasn't until I read some HP fanfics where I decided to come back to this story.
> 
> That and a friend of mine continued pestering me about continuing this story. So yeah. Here it is. 
> 
> Enjoy.

_“No, Albus. You absolutely cannot have Hagrid to fetch the boy and bring him to Diagon Alley,” a Scottish woman in green dress robes hissed. “Minerva, please. The boy will be safe with Hagrid. I trust an old friend,” an old man with a long white beard and half-moon spectacles reassured. His eyes were twinkling brightly as he spoke. “Albus, I am not talking about the capabilities of Hagrid nor the safety of the Potter child! I am talking about his Muggle relatives! You’ve seen them and know full well that they despise anything non-muggle. Hagrid won’t know how to confront them without a bit of violence,” Minerva snapped in reply._

_“You put the Potter spawn with Lily’s muggle sister?!” A man in black dress robes hissed. His face was blank, unreacting but his eyes showed all the angered emotions he was feeling. “You know she and her family hated everything magic,” he added in a sneer. Albus tried to speak again, but Minerva cut him off. “No, Albus. I will be heading to Privet Drive and I will be personally speaking to the boy and his muggle relatives. It is my job as Deputy Headmistress. You will have no more say in this matter or I will take this up to the Board if you insist a man who could not use magic is to be personally escorting Mr Potter to Diagon Alley and Hogwarts,” she huffed before turning to leave. The other male followed Minerva out silently with his black robes bellowing behind him. Albus was left behind, sighing in frustration. Rubbing his temples, he whispered under his breath._

_“I might have to get to Plan B if young Potter ruins everything.”_

 

* * *

 

        July 31st came and went but nothing extraordinary happened. Harry felt disappointed at first but then realized that anything could happen AFTER July 31st as the letter stated that Hogwarts will be waiting his letter until that day. He concluded that whatever it is will only arrive to the Dursleys’ doorstep after July 31st. He was looking forward to it which was strange, considering he has no knowledge of who they are or what their world is like.

        A week after July 31st, Harry was washing the plates after the Dursleys had their lunch. There was a knock on the door yet Harry ignored it, knowing that the Dursleys will answer. Petunia, who was reading at the living room, got up and went to open the door. Thinking nothing of it, he returned to his work while his head wonders off in question again.

      A shriek from Mrs Dursley alerted him and brought his mind back to Earth. He blinked before focusing on the conversation, which was escalating to an argument, at the front door.

“YOU! WE TOLD YOU THAT WE AREN’T GOING TO SEND HIM THERE! TAKE YOUR STICKS AND MAGIC AND LEAVE US ALONE!”

     

Magic.

         The word brought out his complete attention. Harry placed down the plate he was wiping and listened in to the conversation.

“He must learn how to control it, Mrs Dursley. Hogwarts will be able to provide him the education and protection he needs.”

         A calm voice responded to Petunia’s vicious snarls and shrieks. When Hogwarts was mentioned in the conversation, he peeked out of the kitchen to see who was at the front door.

“Your world was the one who ended up killing my sister! She had so much potential and talent for our world but you and all your stick-waving friends decided to just snatch her right up because she was ‘special’!”

        Harry wasn’t stupid. He knew who Petunia was referring to; Lily Potter nee Evans, his mother. He knew because on every October 31st, Vernon would always bring Dudley trick-or-treating while Petunia stayed at home, mourning over the loss of her only family left. He knew because Petunia would always get drunk that night and start babbling, sobbing and mourning about how she’s sorry and how much she loved her sister. He knew because when Petunia had passed out due to having too much liquor, he would be the one to bring her to her bedroom. He knew a lot of things, when he managed to get Petunia to talk about it when she was drunk.

“Mr Potter must be at Hogwarts to control his magic, Mrs Dursley. If he doesn’t do so, I’m afraid I will do this the hard way.”

        Harry looked at the woman, taking in the description and looks of her. She was old, that was the first thing he noticed about her. Yet he knew he shouldn’t judge on her age. She looked as sharp as a newly brought knife, with stern grey eyes and furrowed brows. He instantly knew that this woman’s words are absolute.

       Harry’s green eyes glazed over at Petunia, observing her reaction. She was deeply in thought, as if remembering and calculating her actions. The atmosphere was suspenseful as both watched Petunia to make a decision.

       Finally, with a sigh, Petunia turned to the kitchen. “Boy! Pack you stuff and get out of my house. I will give you 5 minutes,” was all she yelled.

       Putting down the cloth to clean the dishes, he quickly raced to his cupboard under the stairs. Grabbing his worn and tattered schoolbag, he put everything he needed into the it; his favourite(more like only) blanket, all his clothes which fit (it wasn’t much at all), a few toys he stole from Dudley and the acceptance letter hidden under his mattress. Making sure he got everything, he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, racing up to the front door where the woman and his Aunt Petunia were standing.

     The woman told Harry to stand outside and wait, while she finished up her conversation with Petunia. With the look on her face, he knew that he shouldn’t even try to listen in on the conversation. He obediently walked out to the gates to wait for the woman. He started to think about everything and gather his thoughts and what he had discovered so far. He was a wizard, his Aunt Petunia is actually still mourning over the death of his mother, he got accepted to a magical school and this woman will be escorting him to where she referred was ‘Diagon Alley’.

      He was snapped out of his thoughts when footsteps walked up behind him. He turned around at looked up at the woman. “Mr Potter, excuse me for interrupting your afternoon, but we had not received a reply from you up until July 31st,” she said. Harry shrugged. “My apologies then, ma’am. I didn’t know how to send it back and I wasn’t sure if the entire thing was a prank,” he said. The woman narrowed her eyes. “I am Professor McGonagall, Mr Potter, Head of the Gryffindor House and also Deputy Headmistress in Hogwarts. I can assure you, Mr Potter, that it is no prank so don’t go looking into the bushes and trees for your muggle ‘cameras’,” the woman- Professor McGonagall, said, her eyes narrowing.

     Harry nodded. “I apologize for Aunt Petunia’s behaviour. She can get upset and emotionally unstable at the mention of my mother,” he said. McGonagall nodded solemnly. “I can see why. Your mother was a brilliant and bright witch,” she said as she started walking. “Now, come along, Mr Potter.” Harry decided then and there that he liked this woman. Straight to the point and doesn’t beat around the bush.

       Harry gasped and looked around the entire street. It was filled with all sorts of stores with magical folks’ stuff. He had just came out of the brick wall in the Leaky Cauldron, where Professor McGonagall and him took a muggle taxi and a short walk there. He looked back to see the gigantic man walking up to him after paying for Harry’s meal. When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron earlier, a huge bearded man had came up to Professor McGonagall and told her that he’ll take him around Diagon Alley. Professor McGonagall firmly objected at first. Harry was against the idea as well, but he didn’t want to say anything nor does he want to come off as rude. He merely watched and observed the conversation, taking in as many information as he can.

       Harry quickly learned that the man was called Hagrid, the Groundskeeper of Hogwarts, from the conversation with Professor McGonagall. He also learned that the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, had given Hagrid Harry’s key to his vaults. The man seemed to be a bit of an alcoholic, as he kept ordering alcohol drinks- names which he doesn’t know, from the Leaky Cauldron while they have lunch.

       That was all Harry knew about Hagrid as he followed behind Hagrid. Hagrid was chatting away happily about Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore and the best house of all which was Gryffindor. He was also heavily insulting Slytherin, which he dubbed as a ‘Dark House’. Harry only rolled his eyes at that, knowing that there’s no way a school can have a house for only the dark people. It’s illogical and if that were real, the House wouldn’t exist and most of them would be arrested.

       Finally done with all of Hagrid’s continual blabbering, he decided to tune him out and look at the stores on the streets;Flourish and Blotts, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Madam Malkins. As he was observing the crowd of children at Broomstix, he knocked into someone and fell. He looked up to see a girl around his age being helped up by a friend of hers. He stood up as well, patting dust off of himself. “Watch where ya goin’, punk. Eyes in front and not in ya ass,” the friend growled, knocking into his shoulder harshly while glaring at him. The girl he knocked into barely glanced at him as she silently pulled her friend along.

     “Come along now, ‘Arry! No time fer dilly-dally!” Hagrid’s voice called out from the front of the crowd. Harry looked back at the girls, who were joined by a few other people. There was something off about them that he can’t put his finger into. Shrugging it off, he went ahead and caught up with Hagrid.

     Unbeknownst to him, a pair of dark blue eyes stared at him as he disappeared into the crowd.

 

* * *

 

      Harry watched the Goblins, the currency and the interior of the bank curiously. He watches in fascination as the coins tumble out, some in different sizes and colours. Hagrid glanced back at Harry’s reaction and chuckled. “See 'ere ? Gold 'fer galleons , teh silvers are sickles and bronze ‘fer knuts,” he explained. Harry blinked in confusion. “What about in normal currency?” He asked. “’Arry, this is the normal currency fer us wizards. Yer talkin’ ‘bout ‘em Muggle currency,” Hagrid replied. “Right, muggle currency. How do I…?” His voice trailed off. Hagrid only shrugged. “Tell yeh wha, Imma run this errand the headmaster told me ter do while I get Griphook fer ya and let ‘im explain everythin’ ‘bout yer vault. How’s that?” he asked. “I have money?” Harry asked, flabbergasted. Racking his brain, he tried to remember the last time he ever held any money.

      Hagrid cleared his throat rather loudly, which drew Harry back from his never ending train of thoughts into reality. “Right,” he mumbled in embarrassment. Hagrid pointed at a Goblin who was approaching them. “That’s Griphook, yer vault manager. Follow ‘im. He’ll have everythin’ ya need at yeh vault. Get yeh money and then Professor McGonagall will take ya ter buy yeh stuff for Hogwarts,” Hagrid said. Harry turned to him. “What about you, Hagrid? You have somewhere you need to be?” He asked, eyebrows raised. Hagrid nodded. “I’ll see yer soon, ‘Arry!” He smiled before walking off to meet another Goblin.

        Harry turned to Griphook, ready to visit his vault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make it up to you all in the next one. 
> 
> I'll try to update twice a month since my chapters are very long, but no promises.
> 
> Sneak Peak:  
>  "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" the blonde haired male asked, raising a brow. Harry only nodded. "Yes. And you are?" He asked. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
>  The blonde male extended his hand. "You're clueless about this world, it seems," he said. Harry looked at Malfoy, eyes narrowed. "I can teach and tell you all you need to know of this world."  
>  Harry thought if he should accept the offer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update as much as I can! Please be patient.


End file.
